


Ожидание греха

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Father Brown (2013), Father Brown - G. K. Chesterton
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порноэто вбоквел к священику/детективу) в котором их нет)https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782739/chapters/62620510
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	Ожидание греха

Девушка шла к алтарю. В прекрасном белом платье. Коннор, замерший за плечом местного священника, еще успел подумать, как странно, что такая юная и красивая девушка решила стать христовой невестой. Как она споткнулась. Так нелепо, подвернула ногу и рухнула всем телом, словно уже была без сознания.  
Выдохнув от удивления, Коннор бросился к ней, только для того чтобы наблюдать предсмертные конвульсии, пену на губах, открытые замершие глаза с расширенным черным зрачком.  
— Какой ужас, — выдохнул он.  
Он был… он был готов упасть в обморок от страха и невозможности хоть как-то помочь девушке. Такой красивой, такой счастливой. Все, что он смог сделать — это повернуть ее на бок, надеясь, что пена это лишь признак отравления и она захлебывается.   
Нет.  
Красивая, юная, в белом платье, она осталась неподвижной и холодной. Коннор закрыл ее глаза и сложил перед собой руки. Он точно знал, что не господь забрал ее в самый счастливый день, так жестоко и бессмысленно.  
И для дьявола это было слишком.   
Такую мерзость мог устроить только другой человек.  
Он поднял взгляд на плачущих монахинь.   
В монастыре убийца.  
Он тут же хотел идти рассказать все его Святейшеству епископу, но одернул себя.  
Коннор вышел из церкви и опустился прямо на мраморные ступени, стараясь отдышаться, и чтобы к ладонями вернулось тепло. Поймал сам себя на горячечном желании всегда быть рядом с его святейшеством. И это желание было порождено отнюдь не светлой любовью к его преданности церкви и служению господу. Это было иным ощущением, постыдным, но настолько сильным, что Коннор постоянно боялся быть пойманным на восхищенном взгляде, жесте или...  
Или на мыслях о том, как он, стоя на коленях, целует руки епископа, скользит языком по пальцами и ладоням, касается запястий. И потом его святейшество привлекает его к себе, ближе, и...   
...позволяет его фантазиям осуществиться.  
Да, Господи, он бы кончил только от того, как Элайджа бы погладил его по щеке. Ему хватало и мыслей об этом, чтобы кончить. И, нет, он не мог сказать, что его накрыло этими странными чувствами внезапно, просто он только недавно понял, или скорее осознал, что он влюбился.   
Глупый-глупый Коннор.  
А еще и это убийство. Оно как-то подкосило его, он ведь тоже должен был принять сан. И теперь понимал, что недостоин. Что это неправильно, пока его мысли полны греха и такой отчаянной любви к его святейшеству... совершенно недостойно наставника и пастыря.  
Коннор со вздохом поднял голову к небу, его безмятежной синеве и легким облакам. И все же, какой чудесный день Господь хотел даровать ей для венчания.  
Такой прекрасный день.

***

Коннор узнал, что епископ прибыл в монастырь на следующий день, и уже мысленно погиб. Потому что был уверен, что епископ Камски не вспомнит его. Одного из тысяч священнослужителей. Точнее еще даже не совсем священника. А он ничего не успел узнать по убийству. Ничего совершенно, потому что перед посвящением в монахини, девушка держала пост и... непонятно, как мышьяк смог попасть к ней в организм. Единственное, что он узнал от коронера, что яд — мышьяк, да. Самый дешёвый, самый распространённый.  
Значит, тот, кто совершил это зверство, даже не пытался скрыть следы преступления. Ужасная жестокость.  
Епископ опрашивал свидетелей и Коннор ощущал, как его ладони становятся холодными, а щеки лиходочно горят, точно выдавая его самочувствие.  
— Коннор, — улыбнулся ему епископ. Коннор сдавленно кивнул, понимая, что голос пропал и он уже забыл об убийстве, о той причине, почему епископ здесь. Он мог только смотреть в его глаза, не забывать дышать и где-то в глубине радоваться, так робко-робко, что Элайджа помнит его имя. Из всех семинаристов, ну да. Начать с того, что у епископа Камски была идеальная память и он вообще никогда ничего не забывал. — Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь.  
— Я... должен принять сан вскоре. И был здесь, помогая, — Коннор склонил голову. — Ужасное происшествие. Она умерла у меня на руках, это так неправильно.  
Епископ подошел ближе.  
— Всегда ужасно говорить о смерти, более того, несвоевременной и жуткой. Но мученикам воздастся. Оболочка ее освободила душу и теперь она свободна.  
— Она должна была стать невестой Христа, — прошептал Коннор, боясь поднять глаза. И вздрогнул от прикосновения к плечу.  
— Поэтому мы и найдем убийцу, — сказал Элайджа. — У меня здесь нет секретаря, и я хотел бы попросить тебя об этой помощи. Если у тебя, конечно, нет иных планов.  
— Нет-нет, — заверил его Коннор, у него вообще не было никаких планов, даже на свою собственную жизнь, которая будет после того момента, как Элайджа прекратит его касаться и уберет руку с плеча.  
— Замечательно. Спасибо, Коннор, — Элайджа мягко улыбнулся и кивнул ему. — Давай начнем с опроса свидетелей. Помимо тебя. Поговорим с настоятельницей и девушками.  
Коннор мог лишь согласно кивать.  
Он следил за тем, как меняется оттенок глаз епископа, как он улыбается и чувствовал себя на вершине мира. Своего мира.

***

Элайджа развернул расследование, словно сам был инспектором. Пока Коннор был занят и упустил его из виду, быстро вернулся, изменившись почти до неузнаваемости. Коннор опешил на секунду, не узнав его в простой сутане.  
— Пойдем, — епископ улыбнулся, — поговорим с монахинями. Еще у них очень вкусное вино.  
— Кровь Христова лишь для причастий...  
— И для развязывания языков. Дело благое, — Камски улыбнулся ему и увлек в женскую часть монастыря, туда, где почти целый год цвели яркие цветы, а вокруг все было словно пропитано покоем. Вот только сейчас покой был нарушен. Молоденькие послушницы плакали, взрослые монахини были печальны.  
Все боялись. Коннор сам чувствовал этот липкий страх, словно паутина, оседающий на его волосах, руках, плечах. Не избавиться. Сколько не убирай паутину, кажется, что она все равно на тебе.  
— Это все очень странно, — остановился Элайджа и Коннор почти врезался в его плечо. — Яд сестра Элен могла только съесть. Но она держала пост, как и положено перед постригом. Но настоятельница сказала, что у нее был низкий сахар, значит, она могла что-то съесть. Чтобы не упасть в обморок.  
Коннор вздохнул. Пищу девушки получали с общей кухни. Значит, в деле замешан кто-то вхожий в святое место.  
Это ужасно.  
Сестра Анна проводила их на кухню и тяжело вздохнула.  
— Мы ведь даже мышей уже не травим. У нас ловушки, мы выпускаем божьих тварей в поле.  
Епископ мягко улыбнулся.  
— Понимаю ваше горе, сестра. Думаю, мы опросим сестер и послушниц здесь.  
— Так жаль, что именно такой повод заставил вас посетить нас, — качнула головой сестра Анна. Коннор был с ней согласен, и мысленно поблагодарил неисповедимость путей господних, потому что теперь он был вместе с Элайджей.  
— А вы, сестра Анна, — начал Камски, — вы секретарь монастыря?  
— Да, — кивнула она. — Я помогаю матери-настоятельнице. Она так убита горем. Девочка заходила в ее кабинет перед церемонией, потому что голова кружилась. Все волнуются перед постригом.  
— Настоятельница не давала девушке таблетки? Давление, головокружение, тошнота?  
Анна отрицательно покачала головой и вздохнула.  
— Нет, насколько я помню. И разве мы можем подозревать нареченную мать в убийстве?  
— Господь даровал нам сознание и мы вольны делать предположения. Надеюсь, не подтвержденные. — Элайджа покачал головой. — Что же... Мы можем посмотреть кабинет матери-настоятельницы?  
— Конечно, — сестра Анна провела их и оставила.  
Пока Элайджа перебирал документы на столе, что-то похожее на обычные журналы экономок, с закупками, расходами и всем прочим, Коннор рассматривал фотографии на стенах. Узнал мать-настоятельницу и одну из монахинь у дверей госпиталя Святой Марии. Лицо девушки казалось знакомым. Коннор коснулся пальцами фото и вздохнул. Он был в смятении. Его мысли казались разрозненными осколками, стаей птиц. Сердце билось часто и сильно, стоило Элайдже взглянуть на него.  
Глупым было его решение согласиться «быть секретарем». От него пользы никакой, потому что он постоянно залипает на руки Элайджи, на его перстни, на него всего. И чувствует себя идиотом.  
— Странное фото, — проговорил он. — Не знаю, что в нем не так, но что-то не то.  
Элайджа подошел ближе, рассматривая фотографию. Хмыкнул, снимая со стены и вытягивая из рамки. Край фото был подогнут и на нем улыбалась девушка, которая погибла, так и не став невестой христа.  
— Зачем прятать ее изображение? Или это случайность?  
— Странно, — Коннор продолжал смотреть на руки епископа. — Мне почему-то думалось, что девушка случайная жертва.  
— Может и так, — пожал плечами Элайджа и они оба вздрогнули от визга во дворе. И не тратя время ни на что, поспешили туда.  
Одна из сестер лежала мертвой, с пеной у рта. Монахини и послушницы, сбившиеся в перепуганную черно-белую стаю, жались друг к другу, боясь коснуться покойницы.  
Элайджа так раздосадовано дотронулся до виска, что Коннор почти ощутил его боль.  
Похоже, убийца решил убирать монахинь одну за другой, заставляя их чувствовать страх, подозревать друг друга.  
— Что нам делать? — прошептал Коннор.  
— Нам нужно взять высокий темп расследования, — выдохнул Элайджа и уверенно направился к девушке. Та умерла также, страшно и быстро. — Вызовем полицейских. Они и так в курсе. Но пусть в этой славной обители будут бродить полицейские. Чтобы внимание убийцы было сосредоточено и на них. Теперь очевидно, что все это отнюдь не несчастный случай, которым это все хотела объяснить мать-настоятельница.  
Поговорим с ней.  
Коннор сглотнул и снова перевел взгляд на девушку.  
— Дайте мне минуту.  
Он опустился на колени, взял девушку за руку и закрыл глаза, молясь за ее душу. За то, чтобы и эта девушка, несвоевременно и ужасно ушедшая из жизни, обрела покой и рай, врата которого открыты для нее и ее почившей сестры во Христе.  
Коннор сжимал все еще тёплую руку монахини и думал, что может это всё-таки его судьба? Принять сан? Перестать сомневаться?  
И, да, он мог всегда сложить его с себя, но... это было бы неправильно. Ощущалось неправильным, как долго хотеть какой-то ценный подарок и, наконец-то обретя его — отказаться.

***

Обитель погрузилась в траур. Сестры молились за погибших. Полицейские к вечеру уехали, оставив только странное ощущение, что им до всего этого нет никакого дела.  
Коннор замер на балюстраде второго этажа. Покои епископа и его были совсем рядом, и он все придумывал благовидный предлог, чтобы...   
...чтобы он сам не выглядел навязывающимся.  
Возможно, он, как послушник, может попросить о совместной молитве? Чтобы… чтобы стало легче?  
Так ничего и не придумав, он все равно направился в покои Камски.  
— Простите, что потревожил, но душа моя в жутком смятении, — он опустил взгляд. И ведь не соврал, в душе творилось нечто жуткое, все смешалось в ком, скорбь, страх, стыд. — Разве что с вами ко мне приходит покой.  
— Коннор, — улыбнулся ему епископ. — Заходи. Мне тоже здесь одиноко. Хоть сестры и милы, но в большинстве своем они не любят мужчин.  
Коннор прошел в покои, рассматривая стол, с незаконченным письмом, должно быть к себе в обитель. И книгу, брошенную на диване.  
Элайджа взял его за руку, почти ведя за собой и усадил на диван рядом, верно и правильно понимая, что иначе Коннор будет стоять как статуя, не зная, что делать.  
— Ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить со мной? Об убийстве? Или о том, почему ты еще не принял сан? Что беспокоит тебя сильнее?  
— Я не знаю, ваше святейшество, — выдохнул Коннор. — Эти убийства меня... смущают, мягко сказать. Я просто не могу понять, кому нужно убивать послушниц, эти девушки чисты и святы. Даже если их прошлое полно ошибок — они пришли к господу и тот принял их.  
Камски некоторое время помолчал.  
— Что еще мучает тебя? Будь честен со мной. Это то, почему ты еще не решился на принятие сана? Помимо всей ситуации, что свела нас?  
Епископ встал отходя к столу, доставая вино и бокалы. Коннор смотрел, как тот разливает его, такое тёмное и тягучее, словно кровь. Ох, он выпьет и признается.  
— Я помню тебя в семинарии, — улыбнулся Элайджа протягивая ему вино. — Ты был самым лучшим из всех.  
— Вы мне льстите, — Коннор спрятал глаза, потому что Элайджа был так близко.  
— Мой дорогой Коннор, я хочу открыть тебе один секрет — позвольте мне верить, что мне, как епископу, есть чем поделиться со священником.  
— Но я еще не... сан приближает нас к богу и истине.  
— Скорее жизненный опыт. Так вот, возлюбленный брат мой, самое главное испытание на пути пастыря не сберечь каждую заблудшую овцу, а не потерять свою душу на этом сложном пути. Считать, что за соблюдение всех обетов, тебя сразу причислят к лику святых — чистейшее проявление гордыни. Канонизируют не за то, чего ты не делал, а за то, как деяния твои повлияли на других.  
Коннор отпил вина, чувствуя, как пересохло горло и что сердце колотится где-то прямо под ним.  
— Вы, словно Люцифер, убеждаете меня, что грешить это хорошо!  
— Отнюдь, — Элайджа потянулся к нему, касаясь волос, убирая непослушную прядь, так чтобы она не падала на глаза. — Я настаиваю на том, что не грешить невозможно. Ведь что тогда говорить на исповеди? Своих прихожан и своих братьев по вере я уверяю в том, что если не устоял ты перед соблазном и вкусил мяса в постный день, Бог не отправит тебя в геенну огненную на вечные муки. Исповедуйся, причастись, помолись лишний раз и душа твоя получит шанс на спасение. Бог создал нас несовершенными, он знает, что мы слабы, и всё равно любит нас такими.  
— Мы должны уметь преодолеть свою слабость прежде, чем прощать слабости окружающим. Это... это немного другое, — Коннор прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как испуганной птицей колотится сердце в левом подреберье. Элайджа касался его. Говорил с ним. Желал поделиться знанием и мудростью. А Коннор сглатывал ставшую тягучей и тяжелой слюну, думая о том, как было бы хорошо ощутить прикосновения епископа.  
И это буквально убивало его, он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме этой мысли. Что он обманывает Элайджу. Что он пользуется его хорошим отношением к себе, а на самом деле думает о постыдных вещах и...  
— Я считаю, что недостоин сана, абсолютно и совершенно, — выдохнул Коннор, чувствуя себя так, будто падает со скалы. — Я не достоин сана, потому что хочу вас. И это неправильно, но я ничего не могу поделать со своими желаниями.  
Он замолчал, ожидая. Приговора, кары, слов отречения, чего угодно, лишь бы это...  
Он жаждал и боялся, чтобы его святейшество отослал его. Запретил видеться. Приказал отлучиться от церкви.  
— Брат мой.  
Коннор внутренне сжался.  
И вздрогнул, потому что Элайджа коснулся его плеча, несильно сжимая, так, чтоб Коннор повернулся и посмотрел на него.  
— И это все, что терзает тебя? — просто спросил он. — Только это? Лишь желание не позволяет тебе принять сан?  
— Да, — выдохнул Коннор, все еще чувствуя себя словно на краю обрыва. Падающим, падающим...  
Бездна ада разверзлась перед ним, открыв огненный зев.  
— Господь не посылает испытаний больших, чем человек способен вынести.  
Коннор сглотнул. Ему нужно справиться с этим, он знал это. И хотел, очень хотел погасить это пламя, терзающее его. И не понял, как потянулся к епископу. Или тот к нему. Он просто осознал что их губы встретились, и это мгновение было всем. Всем, о чем он мог мечтать.  
А потом Элайджа притянул его еще ближе, втискивая в себя, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, так хорошо и так приятно, что Коннор совсем перестал соображать, что происходит.  
Он просто чувствовал. Все его тело стало оголившимся нервом, реагирующим на прикосновения. Сердце словно замедлило бег, не нарушая тишину момента. Голова кружилась без вдоха, но он ни за что не возжелал бы чувствовать свободу сейчас.  
Элайджа целовал его глубоко и сладко, грешно, и так втискивал в себя, что голова шла кругом.  
Коннор умер. И в раю. Или в аду? Потому что этого всего не могло происходить в реальности. Епископ не мог целовать священника… или мог?  
Коннор отстранился, рывками дыша, стараясь сообразить, что ему следует делать, потому что он никогда не думал о таком развитии событий. О том, что ему не откажут, что его желание взаимно. И что им можно... что?  
— Коннор?  
Он сглотнул и глубоко вдохнул, стараясь унять колотящееся сердце.  
— Ваше святейшество?  
— Ты бывал с мужчинами?  
Коннор в своей жизни не познал такого греха. Он много чего не познал. Но ничего сказать не мог, горло перехватило, так что он только отрицательно повел головой, надеясь что Элайджа поймёт. Конечно он поймет, он знает и понимает абсолютно всё.  
Элайджа легко нажал на его плечо, уронив Коннора на диван, и теперь нависая над ним, разглядывая таким странным задумчивыми взглядом, что Коннор забывал дышать. А когда епископ потянулся, медленно расстегивая воротник его чёрной рубашки, реальность начала осыпаться.  
Он отстранённо наблюдал за тем, как Элайджа распахивает его рубашку, скользит красивыми пальцами с яркими перстнями по коже, ласкает, легко касается сосков.  
— Ты не должен корить себя за греховность, Коннор.  
Он сглотнул и вздрогнул, когда губы епископа коснулись его шеи. Щекотно, горячо, возбуждающе.  
— Потому что ты не можешь не вызывать желание, — шептал Элайджа в его кожу, невесомо ведя по ней губами. — Разве то, что ты сейчас испытываешь плохо? Разве твои чувства и эмоции скверна? Бог совсем не это считал грехом... ты мне веришь?  
Коннор кивнул, чувствуя, как тягуче пульсирует его член, и что Элайджа может коснуться его.  
Сжать.  
Элайджа накрыл его член ладонью сквозь плотную ткань брюк, мягко сжимая, не давая полного прикосновения, но в глазах Коннора все равно взорвались фейерверки. Так хорошо и сладко, что сердце застряло где-то в горле, жадно колотясь.  
— Верь мне, брат. Я не сделаю ничего дурного.  
И Коннор поверил, выгибаясь под прикосновениями, часто, жадно дыша и вздрагивая от ощущений. Слишком мало, чтобы рухнуть в удовольствие и слишком много, чтобы остаться невозмутимым.  
Он потянулся к Элайдже, даже не задумываясь над тем, как это все может выглядеть. Что он не должен. Но мысли плыли, хотя Элайджа и не делал ничего особенного. Его губы были на вкус как вино, руки ощущались раскаленными прикосновениями, что отпечатывались на коже. Оставляя следы.  
— Коннор? — позвал он его, заставляя сфокусировать взгляд. — Ты хочешь меня?  
Коннор проскулил. Неужели нужно говорить, сейчас это слишком тяжело, язык не слушается, а мысли слишком спутаны. Но выдохнуть удалось.  
— Да...  
И Камски снова прильнул к его губам, лаская, расстегивая ремень на брюках, пуская ладонь под ткань.  
Коннор бы продолжал верить, что все это его сновидение, жаркий, влажный и постыдный сон. После которого не хочется просыпаться.  
Элайджа на мгновение отстранился, замер, разглядывая растерянного Коннора, стягивая свою сутану, темно-фиолетовый пояс. И Коннор потянулся к его обнажающейся коже, он должен был потрогать его, коснуться чтоб поверить, что это все по-настоящему.  
И, да, все было реально. Его ладонь чувствовала горячую кожу, а глаза продолжали видеть обнажающегося епископа. Это стоило всей вечной жизни, что была бы ему дарована.  
— Разденься, Коннор.  
Он сглотнул и с трудом приподнялся, стягивая рубашку и освобождаясь от брюк и нижнего белья. Представая перед своим наставником в чем мать родила.  
Он и не думал, что... в общем, его фантазии не заходили дальше прикосновений.  
Элайджа довольно рассматривал его, с тем же мечтательным выражением, которое Коннор видел у епископа в моменты любования произведениями искусства. Элайджа поднял свой отброшенный пояс и перехватил запястья Коннора, связывая ему руки.  
— Давай, я сделаю так, чтобы ты не боялся.  
Коннор кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как фиолетовая ткань оборачивает, стягивает его руки.  
И тут пришло странное осознание. Он должен подчиниться наставнику, довериться полностью и ощутить, как его мудрость и спокойствие наполняют его силой.  
— Все хорошо, Коннор. — Элайджа скользнул ладонью по его лицу и Коннор подался к прикосновению.  
Элайджа снова смотрел, на Коннора, на его возбужденный член, на стянутые поясом руки. Он склонился над ним, нависая, развязывая ленту в своих волосах, так что те рассыпались по плечам, касаясь Коннора. И почему-то именно этот жест, казался куда как интимнее и развратнее всего, что происходило до этого.  
Словно последние оковы пали и теперь можно было все.  
Элайджа неторопливо вел пальцами по его ключице, груди, животу. Все ниже и ниже, к болезненно возбужденному члену, заставляя дыхание Коннора сбиваться.  
— Скажи мне, чего...  
— Коснитесь меня, умоляю, просто коснитесь.  
Элайджа сжал его член, сдвигая руку вниз, открывая головку, и Коннор всхлипнул, хорошо, так хорошо. И правильно, что ему связали руки, потому что Коннор сам ощущал, как подрагивают его пальцы. Он охнул, когда почувствовал, что гладкие волосы Элайджи скользнули по его животу и что он жарко подышал на его член, почти не касаясь губами, но это было так близко, что Коннор чувствовал кончик языка дотронувшийся до него. Быстро и жарко, так грешно, что грехом это не воспринималось. Элайджа просто был рядом и был таким... замечательно желанным. Желающим его.  
Коннор прижал руки к груди, наблюдая за тем, как епископ смотрит на него. Как горячо он выглядит, улыбаясь и легко лаская его возбужденный член.  
— Коннор? Видел бы ты себя.  
Коннор бы вот лучше не видел, потому что сгорал одновременно и от стыда, и от желания, и от собственных душащих эмоций. А когда Элайджа улыбнулся и опустился ртом на его член, Коннор совсем перестал соображать. Потому что это было... у него не было того, с чем можно было это все сравнить. Но все равно, он знал, что это самое яркое, самое безумное ощущение в его жизни. Хотя бы потому что сейчас человек, которого он желал так сильно и так долго удовлетворяет его, заставив отбросить назад все жуткие и давящие мысли.  
Связав, освободил.  
Коннор заскулил, он был совершенно лишён разума и горел одним лишь желанием, толкаться сильнее, сильнее, пока он не рухнет в полное удовольствие, затмевающее сияние райских врат. Он чувствовал, как влажно и жарко сжимаются стенки горла на его члене, и... его бы в любом случае надолго не хватило. Он не успел ни сказать ничего, ни отстраниться, да и возможности не было. Он только охнул, чувствуя, как Элайджа замер, не двигаясь, а потом отстранился, облизываясь и разглядывая его горящими глазами. И выглядел таких хищным и горячим.  
— Можем остановиться на этом, — он легко сжал между указательным и средним пальцем его сосок, заставляя дернуться, — или продолжить?  
Коннор дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы выдохнуть и немного собрать мысли. Боже, это...  
— Вы желаете меня?  
Это прозвучало странно, так жадно. Непристойно. И это отдалось волной глухого возбуждения во всем теле.  
— Желаю, Коннор. Но только лишь, если ты позволишь мне.  
Коннор подавился вдохом.   
О, он мог запретить?   
Ему?   
Хоть что-то?  
Господи, нет.  
— Вы могли бы и не спрашивать, — озвучил он наконец свою мысль, продолжая рассматривать его губы. Вот бы Элайджа его снова поцеловал. И чтобы это все не заканчивалось. И длилось, длилось, пока они здесь вдвоем, отрезаны от всего остального мира, и можно не помнить, кто они за пределами этой комнаты.  
Епископ разделся полностью и теперь их обнажённые тела прижимались друг к другу, жаркие, распаленные. Губы Элайджи терзали его шею, Коннор дышал через раз, но сердце требовало еще и еще.  
— Коннор, протяни руку и достань масло из тумбочки, — шепнул Камски, обжигая мочку его уха жаром.  
Коннор вслепую потянулся, сбивая с тумбочки книгу, чётки и распятие. Пришлось повернуться и искать взглядом. Он охнул, ощутив, как теперь Элайджа прижался грудью к его спине. Коннор всхлипнул, когда Элайджа легко-легко сжал зубы на его шее и перехватил из его ослабевших пальцев флакон.  
— Хорошо, — прошептал он в его ухо, касаясь губами кожи. — Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты просто получал удовольствие.  
Коннор все равно вздрогнул, когда его коснулись смазанные в масле пальцы, но сумел совладать с собой и расслабиться, действительно получая удовольствие. Наслаждаясь тем, как его ласково гладят скользкие пальцы, осторожно и плавно. И он думал о том, что скоро эти пальцы сменит член епископа. Об этом он даже не мог мечтать.  
Он вообще ни о чем не мог мечтать. И только охнул, когда Элайджа отстранился, теперь потираясь членом. Было так странно видеть нетерпение, страсть на его лице. То, как он закусывал губы, жадно сжимая пальцы на его бедрах.  
— Мой самый красивый священник, — выдохнул он, довольно улыбаясь.  
Коннор хотел сказать, что нет, еще нет, но было не до этого. Все его существо сосредоточилось в нижней части живота, скручивало узлом от нетерпения.  
— Я так хочу тебя, — Элайджа склонился к нему прижимаясь губами к шее и плавно толкаясь. Заполняя, останавливаясь, давая Коннору привыкнуть. Он ухватился за плечи Камски, думая, что, это лучшие мгновения в его жизни. Он охнул, сжимаясь на его члене, понимая что да, это слишком хорошо, слишком жарко... а потом перестал думать. Кроме «еще», «больше» и «сильнее». Но Элайджа не слушал его, медленно трахая, довольно разглядывая, как Коннор шепчет и кусает губы, как вздрагивает и почти царапает его плечи.  
Сжимается почти до боли.  
В голове Коннора крутились сотни тысяч мыслей и одновременно царила глухая тишина, блаженная, полная спокойствия. Он только ощущал спокойствие и удовольствие, чувствуя епископа всем телом, ощущая, как пропитывается его запахом.  
Он бы хотел не просто быть с ним, а скорее стать им, заползти под кожу, и остаться так навсегда. Вместе. Только они вдвоем.  
Элайджа плавно двигался, распаляя. Удовольствие собиралось, как электричество в грозу, Коннор сам чувствовал как подрагивают пальцы, как жар распространяется от затылка к вискам, как глаза Элайджи становятся темными, почти чёрными от поглотивших радужку зрачков.  
Прекрасно. Так... хорошо, так желанно и красиво.  
И ни одной мысли, кроме как «наконец» и радости, что наставник принял его и сейчас с ним. Коннор хотел сказать, насколько счастлив, но боялся и слово произнести, разрушить атмосферу.  
Элайджа склонился к нему, снова касаясь губами губ.  
И Коннора накрыло удовольствие, такое темное и глубокое, что он позволил себе забыться.

***

И утром он чувствовал себя дико неловко. Потому что остаток вечера или ночи, помнил плохо. Кроме того, что они как-то оказались в кровати и снова... он прижал ладони к потеплевшим скулам. Элайджа мирно спал рядом. Черные локоны копной застилали его подушку. Коннор проследил пальцами контур его плеча, надеясь, что не разбудит прикосновением.  
Вот что ему делать?   
В смысле, со всей своей жизнью?  
Его разум немного просветлел и теперь Коннор в полной мере ощущал свой проступок. Проступок и его возможные последствия. Согрешил сам и вверг во грех своего наставника. Наверняка, все адские твари будут равняться на него.  
Он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. С другой стороны, как же хорошо проснуться рядом с тем, кого так темно и отчаянно желал. И понять, что внутри больше нет тяжелого, давящего ожидания.  
— Ну что?  
Коннор вздрогнул и понял, что Элайджа не спал и теперь весело разглядывает его. Коннор мучительно покраснел, сам чувствуя, как запылали скулы.  
— Вспоминаешь самые интересные моменты? — уточнил Элайджа, притягивая его обратно в объятие. — Будем сегодня искать убийцу, — он задумчиво взъерошил Коннору волосы на затылке. — А потом ты примешь сан. Хорошие планы?  
Коннор кивнул, а потом понял, что нет, планы хороши, но...  
— Я не могу.  
— Неужели настолько ты в себя не веришь, дитя? — Элайджа вздохнул. — Мы все одержимы страстью и все — по разному. Как видишь, нет без греха. Нам нужно сосредоточиться на важных вещах и не судить. В первую очередь, самих себя. Не принимай пока решений?  
Коннор кивнул и снова растворился в поцелуях и прикосновениях.

***

Коннор страдал. Он всегда считал себя умным. Но тут не понимал мотивов. В этом деле. Можно допустить, что первая жертва была случайностью. Но вторая?.. сестру терпеть не могли. Она осуждала мягкое управление обителью. Часто спорила с настоятельницей. Монахини тоже не безгрешны. И была как раз из того госпиталя на фотографии. Коннор осекся в своих мыслях. Стоит посетить его.  
Учреждение его оставило в еще более разбитом настроении.  
После обеда Элайджа нашел его в соборе, разглядывающим статую Девы Марии.  
— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Я был в госпитале, — ответил Коннор. — Вы знали, что детей забирают у матерей через полгода? Если те не состояли в браке. Не обвенчаны. Но дева Мария тоже не венчалась в церкви. И разве посмел бы кто-то забрать у неё Иисуса?  
— Многие заповеди надуманы самими людьми. Правда искажается. Те, кто служил церкви, как правило, были твердыми людьми, не имеющими сострадания. — Элайджа покачал головой. — Мне кажется, господь послал Марии дитя лишь в подтверждении того, что принятие, понимание и участие это то, что нужно в жизни. Иосиф понял ее. А она поняла господа, который уготовил сыну ужасную кончину. Но, да, забирать детей у матерей неправильно. И я уже трижды подавал прошения для прекращения этой практики.  
Коннор помолчал и, словно вспомнил что-то, протянул Элайдже документы.  
— Мать-настоятельница была там, — Коннор пытался выразиться яснее, но путался в словах. — Ну она не была еще матерью-настоятельницей. Родила и ее ребенка забрали. Это было лет двадцать назад.  
Элайджа внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Вот как.  
— Да. Я не смог узнать ничего о ребенке, тайна считается священной, но она… она потеряла дитя. Тогда.  
— Святые угодники, — Камски вздохнул. — Картина кажется не слишком хорошей. А если она считает свое дитя грехом? И сочла послушниц своей дочерью? Сначала одну, затем, подумав, что это лишь ошибка, другую?  
— Зачем бы ей убивать их? — Коннор посмотрел на руку Элайджи сжавшую его. Епископ утянул его в сад, под кроны деревьев. — Мне кажется, что-то не так. Вторую монахиню, сестру Элизу многие недолюбливали. И думается, именно она и должна была стать (и стала жертвой). Как вы думаете? — Коннор вымученно улыбнулся. — Не слишком ли я согрешил — роясь в личных записях умершей сестры? Она написала прошение об отставке настоятельницы. С указанием ее прошлого.  
— А это мотив, — согласился Элайджа, вынимая из его пальцев вскрытое письмо. — Да и яд в обители есть.  
Видит бог, Коннор не хотел усмотреть злой умысел и ужасные мысли в голове настоятельницы. Но по всему выходило, что да, так. Так жутко и так страшно.  
— Мы должны допросить ее. И если в ней есть хоть капля святости, то она признается.  
Коннор вздохнул. Он почему-то так и не смог заставить себя поверить в святость убийц.  
— Надо бы найти яд, — задумчиво протянул Элайджа, так и не выпуская его руки из своей. — Ты не боишься темноты? Не хотелось бы, чтобы нас кто-то обнаружил бредущими по подвалам. Думаю, все яды там.  
— Вы действительно хотите отыскать яд?  
Элайджа запрокинул голову, разглядывая узорные витражи и Коннор заметил след от того, как укусил его вчера ночью, как раз над воротничком, сердце пропустило удар, и его бросило в жар.  
— Действительно, еще я хочу поцеловать тебя, а это возможно только там, где нас никто не сможет увидеть.  
Коннор глубоко вдохнул и кивнул, понимая, что, да, он в любом случае уже согласен на все. И поэтому послушно направился вслед за епископом, желая лишь одного — скорее оказаться во мраке подвального помещения, скрыться от чужих взглядов и… и просто насладиться мимолетной лаской.  
— Настанут времена и мы станем судить ангелов, — Камски улыбнулся, открывая тяжелую подвальную дверь. — Надеюсь не дожить до тех времен.  
Коннор послушно шел за ним, ориентируясь только на звук шагов и тень впереди, подвал шел с уклоном, здесь же и хранились бочки с вином, сыры. Пахло нежилым помещением, пылью и паутиной.  
Коннор ойкнул, ощутив, как что-то свалилось на него сверху.  
— Это просто паук, — успокоил он тут же притянувшего его ближе к себе Элайджу. — Наверное. Боюсь их, — непонятно почему признался он. И замер, чувствуя как Элайджа прочесывает его волосы пальцами, касаясь затылка, так приятно. — Надеюсь, он уже сбежал.  
— Он испугался не меньше тебя, Коннор. Он такой кроха и тут в его владения пришли великаны. — Камски улыбнулся и прижал его к себе, позволяя ощутить твёрдое, сильное тело. Коннор понял, что его ноги подкашиваются, он поспешно ухватился руками за плечи епископа. — У нас есть немного времени.  
Коннор был счастлив, что его дурная страсть, наконец, воплотилась в жизнь.  
— Вы знали, что нравитесь мне?  
Почему-то в темноте это получилось спросить, хоть Коннор и сейчас чувствовал, как горят скулы и даже уши, наверное.  
Элайджа молчал, продолжая удерживать его в своих объятиях в темноте.  
— Я помню тебя, когда преподавал вам, — тихо начал он. — Тебя, такого восторженного и красивого. Я не знал, что нравлюсь тебе. Я знал, что ты нравишься мне.  
Коннор задержал дыхание, стараясь запечатлеть этот момент. Он прикрыл глаза и кивнул, зная, что Элайджа не увидит этого.  
— Спасибо, что сказали. Я… я всегда смотрел на венчающиеся пары, на их взаимную любовь и они словно светились. Мне казалось, что сам Господь коснулся их. Соединяя воедино.  
— Я верю, что с нами случилось тоже самое, — Камски мягко коснулся губами его губ.  
И почему-то сейчас здесь обмениваться признаниями и касаться друг друга было еще более смущающе, чем все, что они... Коннор мысленно выдохнул. Чем то, как они провели прошлую ночь.  
— Я бы не хотел оставлять вас, — сбивчиво зашептал Коннор, словно боясь, что порыв пройдет и он не успеет сказать самого главного. — Я хотел бы всегда быть рядом.  
— Прими сан и будешь, — словно дьявол, предложил Элайджа наконец-то переставая дразнить его легкими скользящими прикосновениями губ и теперь целуя глубоко и сильно.  
Вкупе со словами, почти приказом, это звучало словно словами дьявола, сладким искушением.   
Ох.  
Но Коннор все равно ответил на поцелуй, тесно прижимаясь и обнимая епископа за шею и стараясь медленно дышать, чувствуя захлестывающее возбуждение. Сильное и жаркое.  
Коннор сам не понял, как позволил себе проскулить.  
Он что трётся о епископа и желает всего того, что они делали? Секса, похоти, любви? Чем бы оно ни было. Чтобы тело снова сладко тянуло и он мог забыться в удовольствии, потому что это с ним, потому что это он, потому что именно его Коннор так хочет.  
Элайджа почти грубо отстранился, разворачивая его спиной к себе, вынуждая опереться ладонями на тёмный, шершавый камень стен, и прижался со спины, больно прикусывая кожу на шее, почти по линии роста волос и быстро расстегивая брюки Коннора.  
Тот не смог бы описать словами всю гамму чувств, которая затопила его с головой. Желание, страх, смущение, все смешалось в одну гремучую смесь. Его брюки скользнули вниз и он ощутил, как ягодиц коснулся член Камски.  
— Хочу, — прошипел он, совершенно не слыша слов сквозь набат крови в ушах. Послушно лизнул пальцы Элайджа и вздрогнул, когда они быстро огладили, едва-едва, он все же еще был растянут после бурной ночи и утра.  
Да и хотелось именно так: быстро, стыдно, торопливо и в темноте, чтобы подхлестывала боязнь быть застигнутыми. Так. Такими.  
Коннор простонал и прогнулся, чувствуя как член вталкивается в него, медленно. Пока медленно. Его собственный стон в гулком подвале прозвучал так жалобно, неужели он настолько потерялся в страсти и похоти?  
Видимо, да, раз все происходящее продолжало нравиться ему. Потому что он жаждал еще, больше, сильнее.  
Элайджа прижался губами к его шее, хрипло выдыхая и замирая, давая им несколько секунд привыкнуть и снова подался назад. И вперед. Плавно, неторопливо набирая темп. Хотя Коннору хотелось, чтобы его отымели, как зажатую в подворотне шлюху. Потому что именно так он себя и ощущал: невозможно хорошо, грязно и развратно. А еще почему-то освободившимся от давления чужой морали.  
Потому что раз Элайджа с ним и они трахаются, то ничто не запрещено. Точно не его чувства.  
Он зашипел, когда Элайджа перестал осторожничать, и схватил его жёстче, сильнее.  
Но и это было хорошо, заставляло чувства обостриться. Темнота отлично способствовала осязанию и он ощущал буквально каждое движение, каждый вдох… все. Совершенно все, что можно было ощутить в темноте.  
— Коннор, — Элайджа жарко выдохнул в его ухо, заставляя его вздрогнуть и зажмуриться. — Ты такой горячий.  
Коннор сжался от этого хрипло шепота, кончая, и чувствуя, как Элайджа тоже замер, прикусывая его шею, чувствуя последние толчки эякуляции.  
Интересно... Коннор усмехнулся, зная, что его улыбку никто не увидит — смог бы он убить ради епископа?  
Элайджа потянул его к себе за плечо, разворачивая и целуя.  
Конечно бы убил.   
Он бы сделал все что угодно.  
Это было похоже на безумие, одержимость и шизофрению вместе взятые. Его вело. Как будто он был пьян.  
— Кажется, вместо яда мы нашли немного удовольствия. Верно?  
Коннор довольно улыбнулся, ощущая, как дрожит буквально все тело.  
— Возможно нам стоит пойти искать дальше? — предложил он, чувствуя чужую улыбку кожей.  
— Так и поступим.  
Яд они все-таки нашли. И действительно в подвале. Со всей прочей химией. Коннор рассматривал белый переливающийся порошок, здесь уже был проведен свет и в эту часть подвала явно спускались чаще.  
— Мне так интересно, — он коснулся белой пыли пальцами, растер их, чувствуя консистенцию, — что люди знают, каков он на вкус. Что он сладкий. Это забавное свойство человеческой натуры. Любопытство.  
Элайджа улыбнулся.  
— Господь даровал нам любовь к познанию. Это ли не чудесно.  
Коннор кивнул и осторожно убрал яд на полку.  
— Я боюсь, ваше Святейшество, что это не последнее убийство. Возможно, тот, кто желает отнимать жизни, вернется сюда? Мы... можем устроить засаду?  
— И заночевать здесь? Можем попробовать прямо спросить у матери-настоятельницы, она ли все это сделала. И заодно расскажем, что первая погибшая послушница ее дочь.  
Коннор кивнул и замер, потому что Элайджа потянулся, снимая с его волос нить паутины. Коннор перехватил его руку, касаясь губами запястья.  
Что ж. Расследование можно считать законченным, если убийца сознается.  
А она сознается, это Коннор знал. Он снова ощутил то странное темное чувство, сжирающее его. Совсем как в тот момент, когда... когда у него появились мысли об этом. О том, как можно стать ближе к Элайдже, как стать ему ближе, чем просто ученик, послушник, верный, преданный друг.  
Он целовал руку епископа, ладонь, запястье, каждый палец и чувствовал себя самым счастливым.  
Потому что у него все получилось.

***

Он не хотел становиться священником, потому что будучи одним из «братьев» не заинтересовал бы Элайджу. Ничего не стоило принести фото, заменить одно на стене. Люди почти не смотрят на них. Подогреть вражду, осторожно направляя все так, как надо. Помочь выяснить грязные тайны прошлого...  
И, конечно, предстать самим собой, юношей, потерявшемся в царящем хаосе и разрывающимся от своих желаний.  
Камски клюнул и закусил так, как Коннор и пожелать не мог. Теперь они были максимально близки и никто не смог бы стать к епископу ближе. А еще никто, кроме полусумасшедшей от небольших доз яда настоятельницы, не признался бы в убийствах.  
Собственно она и правда всех убила.  
Коннор слушал ее сбивчивый шёпот, стоя за плечом епископа, так близко что ткань сутаны касалась его руки. Горло перехватывало от рассказа, как настоятельница каялась в грехах, перед епископом. Коннор сморгнул, понимая что ресницы влажные и ему так жаль... так жаль. И в тоже время совершенно нет. Он не мог понять, это все его искусная маска? Или он действительно сочувствует?  
Какая-то его часть хотела верить в то, что все это взаправду. Что он понимает, что отпускает грехи.  
Другая, темная, наслаждалась рассказом. Тому, как ловко все вышло и тому, как хорошо, что это не он...  
...ну, не он.  
И епископ рядом, такой горячий и желанный.  
Теперь они не расстанутся.  
Никогда.  
Потому что Коннор просто его не отпустит. Он шагнул ближе, довольно вдыхая чужой запах, касаясь тыльной стороны ладони Элайджи и позволил его поймать свои пальцы и сжать их. Пусть тешится иллюзией того, что это он совратил милого послушника почти семинариста.  
Их история только началась.

***

_26.07.20 — 05.08.20_


End file.
